chbkikrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlos/Gear
Weapon Melee # Pain (sword) # Misery (sword) # Poison (sword) # Water Sword # Water whip Pain, Misery, Poison, and Hope Pain is one of the three sword crafted by Carlos's teacher who had hidden it for him before he died. The sword has a rune in the middle of the hilt which activates its ability to cause people pain by just looking at it. Misery is the Second sword crafted by Carlos's teacher which had also been hidden along with pain. The sword just like pain has a rune in the hilt which activates its ability to cause people to feel misery by looking at it Poison was the third sword created by Carlos's teacher having been hidden along with Pain and Misery in a cave in the Bermuda triangle. The sword like Pain and Misery has a rune in the middle activating it and being cut by it will make a poison which will slowly eat away at your soul to be injected into your body only the wielder of the sword is immune to it. Water bow = bow and arrow = A hollow bow shaft made by the cyclops in my father's forges under the sea. The bow shaft is ﬁlled with water that turns into a string when i uncap the top and bottom of it. It is made of a strong material that has a texture like wood but is strong as imperial gold, It reappear on my back and sticks to my back as if there was a string to hold it in place. Arrows when i pull back on the string an arrow appears on it i can pick what i want the arrows to be like: poison = poison arrow tip that can kill anyone other then immortals. fire = will set anything that it touches on ﬁre. ice = will freeze any one it touches even immortals i can unfreezes them. in the mist it can appear as a: a curve stick across my back. Sword and Whip Water Sword = sword = A hollow sword handle made in by the cyclops in my fathers forges under the sea. The sword handle is filled with water that when i pull it out from my belt it solidiﬁes into a blade made of water that is strong as imperial gold. The sword handle is made out of a imperial gold and it reappears in my belt Water Whip A hollow Whip handle made in by the cyclops in my fathers forges under the sea. The handle is made ﬁlled with water that when i pull out from my belt the water inside of it come out and turns into a whip. I can make the whip turn in midair if it is going one way and i want it to go another i can control it. I can also control if the whip has spikes or not and if its hot or cold. The handle is made of imperial gold and it reappears in my belt. Category:Gear Category:Bow and Arrows Category:Sword Category:Whip